The present invention relates to a power distribution outlet and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a power distribution outlet allowing a multiplicity of electronic products to be systematically connected to a car battery. The power distribution outlet has an easily assembled/dissembled fuse providing the convenience and safety for the application of the electronic products.
The typical car is equipped with a variety of power-consuming electronic products, such as the generator, lamp, car stereo and air conditioning system. However, the amount of car batteries providing electricity to the electronic products is limited. When the number of the electronic products is larger than the amount of the car batteries, the electric wiring layout of the power-consuming electric products becomes very crucial. As the new models of cars are continuously developed, in addition to the improvement of performance and safety, comfort level, convenience and added values are also emphasized. Therefore, cars are often promoted with some advanced equipments such as the expensive electronic equipment (for example, the ABS anti-lock breaking system, GPS navigation system and etc.), or high-end video and audio system. Consequently, the amount of required electric wires is increased. However, in the traditional design, the wires are directly connected to the electrode of the car battery via respective ring clips formed on the ends thereof. This causes the inconvenience for individually connecting and disconnecting. Further, the overlapping connection of the electric wires causes great danger. Therefore, the industry has developed some special battery distribution outlet to overcome the problem.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional power distribution outlet 8 is illustrated. The power distribution outlet 8 comprises a connector body 80 and a connection socket 85. The connector body 80 comprises a clamp portion 81, a wire inlet 82 and a slot 83. The clamp portion 81 includes a bolt 810 for firmly connecting the electrode of a car battery (not shown). More than one wire inlets 82 may be formed to accommodate filaments 90 of power cords 9. The filaments 90 are fixed by the pressing screws 820. The slot 83 is in the shape of a dovetail. The connection socket 85 includes an insulator block 86 and mutually insulated first and second conductor blocks 87 and 88 enclosed in the insulator block 86. The first conductor block 87 comprises a board 870 extending from the insulator 86. The board 870 has a shape matching the dovetail shape of the slot 83, such that the connector body 80 is conducted to the connection socket 85 by engaging the board 870 with the slot 83. Another wire inlet 880 is formed on the second conductor block 88. More than one wire inlets 880 can be formed according to specific requirement for accommodating the filaments 90 of another power cords 9. The power cord 9 is firmly attached by pressing the screw 881 towards the filaments 90. The first and second conductor blocks 87 and 88 further comprise electrode portions 871, 882, respectively, allowing the fuse 89 to be inserted. Thereby, many electric wires can be conducted via the power distribution outlet 8 to deliver electricity, and the electronic products connected by the electric wires are protected by the fuse 89.
However, in the above power distribution outlet 8, the connector body 80 and the connection socket 85 are connected by snapping the board 870 with the slot 83, while the slot 83 and the board 870 are in dovetail shape. The fabrication precision is highly demanded to cause great process difficulty.
According to the above, the conventional power distribution outlet still has inconvenience and drawbacks to be improved.
Therefore, the Applicant has performed researches and tests to develop a design based on the relative theory and years of working experience in this field to improve the inconvenience and drawback of the conventional design.
The present invention provides a power distribution outlet in which a fuse can be easily installed and multiple power cords to be plugged tidily and stably connected to the battery. The power distribution outlet provided visibly inspected fuse could be easily replaced to protect the electronic products. Further, the power distribution outlet is easily for production.
The power distribution outlet provided by the present invention comprises a connector body, a distributing block, an insulation plate, a fuse and an insulation housing. The connector body includes a clip portion, a joining surface, a first electrode portion and a plurality of wire inlets. The clip portion is clamped with the electrode of the battery. The distributing block is a conductor matching to the engaging portion, and has a second electrode portion disposed aligned with and a plurality of wire inlets for receiving power cords. The insulation plate is to fix the connector body and the distributing block into an insulated and single body thereon. The fuse has two conducting parts connected to the first and second electrode portions, respectively. The connector body and distribution block are electrically conducted to each other thereby. The connector body and distribution block are then enclosed by the insulation housing.